The Unforgettable Girl
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: James left his favorite person in the world in Minnesota. What happens when she is back in his life and Kendall falls for her?
1. Seeing Your Past

Kendall and the guys were out getting smoothies after dance practice with Mr. X, which lasted longer than intended because Logan couldn't master the routine for 'If I Ruled the World'. They were tired but thirsty and hungry, according to Carlos, who was talking about how hungry he was with Logan, who was yelling at him to shut up.

James was driving while telling Kendall about how much he missed Minnesota. No one really knew the reason he missed it so much except him and the person he missed who was in Minnesota, taking care of herself and fixing up her life.

They FINALLY got to the smoothie place and piled out the car. They entered and James asked what they wanted. They told him and he went to order. Carlos and Logan started talking while Kendall got lost in his own world. He looked around the smoothie place and stared at James in line.

No, it's not what you think. He's not in love with James.

He noticed the girl IN FRONT of James. She was African American with a slight tan to her. She had long, curly black hair with red and blonde streaks in it that was pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing a signed BTR t-shirt, designed by his devious sister, and a black denim skirt with zebra leggings under the skirt since it was chilly outside. She was also wearing a pair of blue Vans, his favorite shoes AND color.

She told the guys he was going to help James with the smoothies. What he really wanted was a closer look at the girl.

"Hey James, just came to help with the smoothies." I whispered nonchalantly. "Dude, I know how to handle four smoothies by myself." James said kind of annoyed. He hates seeming like he can't do anything by himself. His parents used to treat him like that before they died. The girl in front of us chuckled at us. James got more annoyed and asked her rudely," You find something funny, Avril Lavigne wannabe?"

The girl turned around looking a little angered and hurt mixed together."Well excuse me for finding you and your friend here a bit funny 'cause you're mad over him wanting to help you. I would kill for a guy to be as helpful as he is right now. So don't go throwing your rude comments around, you little moppet!"She said turning back around to grab her smoothies and go.

"Dude, why would you do that? I think she was actually into me!" Kendall asked looking at James, disappointed."I can't believe I'm about to theses two things. The first one is I'm sorry and second, I messed up pretty bad because I know for a fact that the girl was actually into you." James said looking ashamed of him." Go get her, man and tell her that I was rude to her." James said to his best friend.

Kendall raced out the door and saw the girl give the smoothies to someone in the passenger seat. He ran over to her as she was closing the car door.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled as she was walking to the driver's seat. She stopped as she saw him and gave him a nasty look.

"What do you want? Your friend wants to badmouth me some more?" She said in a snarky voice. Kendall looked into her eyes and saw totally breathtaking aqua green eyes looking back at me.

He didn't know he was staring until the girl snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello, earth to cute blonde guy?" She said but looking sorta embarrassed after saying. He snapped out of it when she 'cute, blonde guy'.

"You think I'm cute, do you?"Kendall said while smirking at the girl in front of him. She blushed a little at the look she was getting from him

"Yeah, I truly and honestly do." She said with total confidence. She looked at him, mesmerized in his hazelish green eyes but snapped out of it so he wouldn't know.

He was about to introduced himself but she knew all about him. Her best friend / brother was in his band but she hadn't seen him in about 2 years so she didn't know how he looked or if he could remember her. They were the best of friends and knew everything about each other. When James decided to leave for Hollywood, she cried for hours. He was the only person, beside her grandparents, who knew about her secret. He told her everything EXCEPT that he was going to Hollywood in 2 weeks and going to leave her life. He promised he would call, write and visit when he could.

First, it was calls and emails every Friday and Saturday. Then, he only called once a week. Finally, it all stopped. No calls, not a single email and no texts. She was so mad but she couldn't stay mad. He was her first and ONLY friend.

One day, I called his number, hoping that he didn't change his number. I called and got a terrible awakening. I cried when I heard the voicemail. _"Hi, James Diamond here. If I haven't answered your call, that means you're not important to me. So lose this number and NEVER call again. Leave a message after the beep!" _

That's when I changed my whole look and decided that life was better than James freaking Diamond. I got highlights and started to clip those hair extensions to my hair. I changed my wardrobe from sweet girly girl to punk rock chick, mixing it up with pieces I saw in magazines. Life got better when I entered in into a singing contest my god-sister, Mandi, and got picked as the winner.

I was flown out to LA with a singing contract over my head. I worked my butt off to get here and I wasn't going to ruin it now by thinking of James. I just started my new album called _'Heartbroken Girl'_ with songs I wrote about when James left and never looked back.

Back to the story, though, Kendall looked at the girl while she was dazed into thinking about how she got here. She looked at him wondering if he was going to say something.

"I'm sorry for what James said…." That's all it took to freeze her blood and keep her standing there, dumbfounded.

"_That_ person in there was James Diamond. THE James Diamond from Big Time Rush." She asked looking at a surprised Kendall.

"You know James? You look a fan with that shirt and all, but not a crazed one." He said looking a little confused.

"I'm NOT or nor will ever be a Big Time Rush fan!" She yelled at him.

She got in her car, put the keys in the ignition and pulled out the parking lot with tears running down her face.

Mandi made her take a wrong turn and she said to spill the beans now or they weren't going home anytime soon

"I-I-I-I…. saw James in the smoothie place with his friends!" She cried out to her.


	2. I'll Try To Forget About You

Mandi looked at her completely pissed as she said," WHAT! James Diamond who left you and me in Minnesota, all sad and angry because he left us without a second thought! I now think we should get back into the car and beat him senseless with that crowbar in the trunk."

She finally stopped venting when she saw her sister crying her eyes out. Mandi went over to her and hugged her tightly, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

"Sky, don't cry. It is definitely not your fault. It's whoever signed them and brought them out to be away from us." Mandi said feeling really bad because she knew that this is someone's fault and would kill whoever signed them.

"Well….I knew who signed them and I can't blame him either because I knew he needed talent but didn't expect him to pick James and the hockey-heads for that." I told Mandi truthfully.

"How would you know that he needed talent and why didn't you tell me?" Mandi asked me, confused.

"You were there and if you knew, you would've of rushed us out here and made him change his mind!" I told her kinda scared she would start screaming by the look on her face.

"Who signed them, Skylar Ambrosia Victoria Ashley Nicole Natalia Arielle Hansen? Tell me now or I'll really scream!" she said, reading my mind.

"Gustavo Rocque." I murmured, hoping she didn't hear me.

"Who?" she asked again.

"Gustavo Rocque" I said a little louder.

"OUR GODFATHER!" Mandi screamed loud enough that I'm pretty sure New York heard it.

"Yes, our godfather asked my best friend to leave me but I'm pretty sure he didn't know that he was him" I explain to her.

"Well, did you tell him about James at all?" Mandi questioned.

"Every time he came out to see us." I whispered.

I knew she heard that because she pulled me into the driver's seat, gave me a makeup wipe, told me to wipe my face and drive us home. I obeyed her just because she was older than me (by two months ONLY and because she's scary when she's mad!) and drove home to our new apartment near the Palm Woods. I didn't tell Mandi that's where the boys live because she gets too angry too easily. We got up and went to 3M, where we heard laughter from inside the apartment. We looked at each other with smiles on our faces because that only meant one thing.

I swung the door open and looked around at the house. It was spotless besides the fort in the middle of the living room. They walked over to the fort and opened it up. Out ran a little five year old boy, who looked very sugar-hyper.

"Mommy! You're back with Auntie Mandi!" Charlie screamed when he saw me.

Oh, did I forget to say that I have a five year old son at the age of 15? Yeah, that's a part I leave out to every guy I meet because I really don't want to scare away cute guys like that. How I got Charlie will be a later story.

Charlie saw Mandi playing her phone and thought that was the perfect opportunity to take it and run, which is _exactly_ what he did.

"Charlie, come back here or the tickle monster will get you!" Mandi yelled out and ran to follow Charlie.

A teenage girl came out the fort also and looked at Skylar with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Sky! How did your night go?" the girl asked.

"Hey, Annabelle! My night went great except for the part when I saw James and he called me an Avril Lavigne wannabe." I told her honestly.

"Wow, that sounds harsh but I'm pretty sure he didn't even know it was you so don't take it personally." she said without an ounce of doubt.

With that being said, Charlie ran to the couch with Mandi's phone and the song playing was none other than 'Worldwide' by Big Time Rush. Mandi ran in after him looking very worried and scared that she would get my wrath because of that song. Mandi walked over to the couch slowly, grabbed the phone from Charlie and ran into the bathroom.

About 1 hour had passed since she ran into the bathroom; Charlie had taken a bath and watched TV for an hour. I had already tucked him in. Annabelle was using my shower since she does live here and she's my other god-sister. I had already watched about 15 minutes of TV when Mandi came out the bathroom, already dressed for bed.

"Are you mad at me because of the song because I'll take it off if you don't like it-"she whispered but I cut her off.

"I'm not mad, Mands. You can like the song if you because I like it too." I told her because I actually liked that song a lot but didn't say anything because I still hated James for leaving me.

"You do? Then why didn't you tell me?"Mandi asked me.

"I still hated James for leaving and I thought talking about his music would hurt even more than him leaving." I told her, saying what was exactly on my mind. (Stole from Cody Simpson! I'm Just Kidding!)

"Well, we've got a long Saturday of shopping for Charlie tomorrow. So time for bed!" Mandi said with authority in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" I answered while saluting to her.

We walked into our room and laid down in our rooms while singing 'Love You like a Love Song' by… well everyone knows her and if you don't, it's Selena Gomez.

"Goodnight, Mands." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Sky." She said back, sounding already sleepy.

She didn't go to sleep though. Mandi wanted to ask Skylar one more thing before she hit the hay.

"Sky, quick question for you?" Mandi asked her.

"Yeah, what's that?" Sky answered back, suspiciously.

"What are we gonna do about James?" Mandi wanted to know badly but kept herself calm and content.

"Like his song said. We forget about him."Skylar told her honestly.

"Okay, we can forget about him." Mandi repeated back to her and she fell asleep instantly.

"If it's that easy." Skylar murmured to herself before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. We Found Her Secret

-The Next Morning-

Kendall woke up, still thinking about what happened last night. When he told James, he started to laugh and said, "Maybe she was a crazed fan for me!" James chuckled. Kendall didn't find it amusing but he went along with it for James' sake. Kendall was also thinking about the girl still. She was breathtaking, even when she was pissed. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when he mentioned him being cute. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was amazing in every way but, she screamed when he mentioned James. 'Why did she freak out about James? Maybe they have history? I'm gonna find out through his old scrapbooks.' Kendall thought.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean him up because unlike James, he doesn't spend every waking moment in a Cuda hair care store. He showered, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair in under 25 minutes. He really was eager to figure the mystery girl out and what deal she has with James.

Kendall went looking for James and found him sitting on the couch watching MTV. He didn't really get why he even watched that stuff but whatever kept Mr. Prissy Pants happy was okay with the rest of the band.

"James, where are your scrapbooks from when you were a kid?" Kendall asked, wanting James not to be suspicious.

No Such Luck.

"At the top of my closet. Why?" James questioned suspiciously because Knights never do anything without reasoning. Ask him about the time Katie poured all his Cuda products down the drain after he broke her new IPod.

"The girl we met last night. She said she knew you and for some odd reason, you take pictures with everybody you've ever met so I thought maybe…." Kendall was cut off by James.

"That I might have a picture of her."James said finishing his sentence.

"Yea so you don't mind if I see if there are any pictures, do you?" Kendall asked.

"No because I was going to do the same thing. She has been on my mind because she reminds me of a friend I had a long time ago." James answered truthfully.

They both walked into James and Logan's shared bedroom. James walked to the closet to gather all his scrapbooks, which now he only has 6. 3 of the guys and his hockey team and the other of his greatest friend ever. James didn't know if he should let Kendall see it but, maybe his mystery girl was in there.

Kendall picked up the first scrapbook from James' arms and searched through the book. Pictures of memories from his childhood flooded off the pages and he relived each one of them at the sight. James searched through the one he made of Skylar and him. It started to when they first met and every moment in between there. Their first meet to their first dance they shared together. Their first kiss was shared together too, but that's when James finally figured out his sexuality, which was totally gay in every way.

-3 Hours Later-

Kendall finally got to the 4th scrapbook and noticed the cover read 'James+Tori= BFFLE' and Kendall wondered, "Who is Tori and how come he didn't know anything about her? Time for James' interrogation!" he thought.

Kendall picked up the scrapbook and went to the living room. He found James watching MTV again. Kendall walked in front of the TV and confronted James.

"Hey, move outta the way, Blondie!" James yelled at Kendall.

Kendall held up the book and flipped through some of the pages. He stopped at the page of a full cover picture of James and Tori (her name was Skylar but he called her Tori because it's one of her many middle names). James looked down and played with his hands. He couldn't tell Kendall or that meant telling him about Charlie.

"Who is she and why don't I know about her?" Kendall asked suspiciously. He and James told each other everything. They are really close, so why didn't he know about this Tori chick?

"She's nobody, Kendall. She doesn't exist to any of us. She's just a faded memory." James said with tears at the brim of his eyes. He shouldn't be saying this about Tori or Sky or whatever he called her. She was the best thing to happen to his life, above the guys on this part of his life. He was the reason she got pregnant in the first place

Kendall wasn't taking that crap and he didn't think James was telling the truth.

"James, who is she?" Kendall asked, angry he wasn't getting the truth.

"She's none of your business, Kendoll!" James said harshly, trying to not spill his secret.

"James, why didn't you tell us about her? Was she your secret girlfriend you didn't want to mention at all?" Kendall yelled at him.

James was now utterly shattered and pissed.

"No, Kendall! She was my best friend that got raped and pregnant at 10 because I couldn't protect her or even answer her calls, pleading for me to answer the phone to help her because you wanted me to play the hockey game that night! She wouldn't talk to me for months and when she did, she was telling me she was getting bullied by everybody at her school. I kept feeling guilty, so that's why I wanted to come to LA! To run away from guilt and I left the best thing I ever had a chance of being with! Yeah, she was my girlfriend or that's what we told people so we could partially normal to other people." James said needing more breath explain the rest of the story.

"In the back of the book, you can see the pictures of her, well our son, and her." James said letting the tears fall.

Kendall turned to the back of the book and saw the pictures of a little boy and a teenage girl. Kendall's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"That's her!" Kendall yelled.

"That's who, Kendall?" James asked.

"That's the girl from the smoothie place! Give her those highlights and a few inches taller, she could be a spitting image of her." Kendall said.

There was an awful long silence…


	4. Ummm Mommy Who?

~~~Sky's POV~~~

I woke up to a movement on my bed. I thought it was Mandi or Belle trying to get me to get up to go to the studio or drive them somewhere, but I knew it wasn't when I felt a kiss on her lips and a snuggly hug around her lower body.

"Hi Charlie." She said with a small smile. She could always wake up to that, even if she and James never made up. She loved waking up to her baby boy giving her kisses and hugs because it reminds her that she's loved by three guys: him, her deceased dad and her godfather.

"Hi Mommy! Can you get up and make breakfast for me?" Charlie asked in his usually excited voice.

Skylar sat up and looked at her son and saw him sitting on her stomach. His blondish- brown hair was in his face and covering his grey eyes. She smiled slightly at him, but the rest of her was going to burst into tears. He almost most looked like…no one. She didn't even like thinking of his name because it made her wanna keel over and vomit.

"Did you wake up Auntie Mandi yet?" she asked him, with a devilish smile on her face, a plan already in motion.

"I tried, but she said that she was trying to have beauty rest." Charlie said, still smiling at his mommy.

"Baby boy, go wake her up. Just jump on her bed and scream. She will definitely wake up." Sky said, about to get up to make food for her family.

"Ok Mommy!" Charlie said to her before getting off her stomach and running into Mandi's room.

You might think that's mean but it really isn't. Charlie goes to her room first because her room is closer to his and asks her for breakfast. She always tells him it's for beauty sleep, but it's just because she's too lazy. He would ask Annabelle, but she can't use the stove yet because fire freaks her out after the day her puppy died in a house fire when she was younger.

I got up and stood in front of my vanity mirror. I looked at my arms and pulled up my shirt. I saw all the scars from my cutting. My arms healed up pretty good, but I now hide my scars on my stomach. I cut myself for a lot of reasons. I got bullied when I was pregnant from being called a whore, slut and every other word they could think of. I had to stop while I was pregnant because I didn't wanna severe the life of my baby by bleeding out. I started right back at 14 when James left and he never called but those rare times. I hide from Mandi and Annie so they wouldn't worry as much. I have to go to therapy though so, I still have to hide it.

I pulled my shirt down and went into the kitchen and started to make some animal shaped pancakes for Charlie and Mandi. I made Annie and I ones shaped like music notes because we both loved music so much. I heard a scream and a thud, so that means Mandi's up and fell out of the bed. I started to laugh at her and Charlie before she ran in the kitchen, looking very peeved off.

I smiled slightly and then looked up at her," May I help you?"

'_If looks could kill, I would six feet under right now.'_ I thought as I looked at her face.

She looked at me, with that look still on her face, before saying, "Why would you let him wake me up like that? I could've broken my skull when I fell out of the bed."

"I would look at the bright side. You didn't break it!" I said, starting to laugh and Charlie laughed with me. I walked over to the TV to turn it on for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, Team Umizoomi is on! Come and watch it." I said to him. He ran in there and sat on his special bean bag.

I was walking back to the kitchen until I got hit with a couch pillow. I turned around, shocked, to see why Charlie did that, but it wasn't Charlie. It was Mandi, with another pillow, locked and loaded to hit me again.

'_Two can play at this game'_ I thought as I picked up the pillow and charged at her.

We started a pillow fight right in the living room, laughing loudly as each other hit the other with a pillow, before we heard a whistle and stopped. We saw Annie standing there, looking at us with a smirk.

"You two are my guardians because…" She said, smirk in place.

I put the pillows back by myself because lazy Mandi then sat next to Charlie to watch TV. Annie goes to shower, so then we can all eat. My cell ringtone started to go off. It was Beautiful Mess by Miranda Cosgrove. I had finished making breakfast, so I snuck out the door and went to answer it.

"Hola, this is Tori!" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Tori! It's Kelly. I was calling because your godfather wants you in the studio today. He wants to hear some of your new songs and see your dance moves. " Kelly told me.

"Today? I have to take…um Annie to the mall with her friend today." I told her, making up a quick lie because she doesn't know about Charlie even though I've known her almost all my life.

"Well, he's busy the rest of the week, so he said he needs to see you today." She said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a hour and a half." I finally agreed.

"Great see you then!" She said happily before hanging up.

I went back into the apartment to tell everyone that breakfast was ready. We all got to the table and talked while we ate.

"Who was that on the phone?" Mandi asked me.

"It was Kelly. She said Gustavo wants me to come in and sing my new songs and show him the moves I practiced." I told her truthfully.

I didn't wanna lie because she knows how to tell if I'm lying from a mile away. I also never keep secrets from her or Annie.

"So, that means you're going to need your guitarist and back-up dancer. What can't I do?" She stated while chewing.

"Chew with your mouth closed. Come on, Mands. That's disgusting." Annie said as me and Charlie laughed.

"Well, that's true." I agree with Annie.

"So who's taking Charlie?" we all ask and then look at the five year old, play fighting with his dinosaurs.

"I guess I will. I mean he is my son." I say.

"Ok, so are you still gonna be able to drive me to the mall?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, just give me and Mandi about 20 minutes to shower and get dressed." I tell her.

Annie washes the dishes as me and Mandi go and get ready.

~~~20 Minutes Later~~~

Mandi and I were ready for the studio. I was wearing my 'Wish Upon A Star' shirt, blue skinny jeans, my flower bud earrings and flower ring with my heart bracelet my mom gave me, my blue and silver necklace, a purple scarf and my lace-up leatherette boots. I had my hair curled and in a side ponytail.

Mandi was wearing a tiered polka dotted dress, a beige slouchy knit beanie, the same flower earrings with a different flower ring, a silver studded bracelet, a keyboard necklace and studded sandals. She made me curl her ha I had to admit it, we looked HOT.

Annie got Charlie dressed for us while we got changed. He looked so adorable. We all were ready to go, so we all walked down the hall and got in the elevator. Charlie was singing the Team Umizoomi theme song with Mandi.

We got off the elevator and headed down to the lobby. We all headed for my truck, Charlie sitting in the middle. I headed to the mall first to drop off Annie. As soon as we got there, Annie hopped out of the truck and came around to my side.

"Can you pick me up at like 7? I want to make sure I get Charlie his 'special' cookies from that place." She asked me.

"Sure, but be careful. I don't want a call from mall security about you getting in trouble." I told her, giving her my trademark smirk.

"Ok, Mommy. Seriously, I'm not five." She says sarcastically.

"But you act like it." I say just as sarcastically.

I give her a kiss on her forehead as she blows kisses to Mandi and Charlie. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and reminds me to pick her up before I pull out of the parking lot.

'_I just hope no one notices the small boy that keeps calling me Mommy.'_ I thought as I drove to Rocque Records.

~~~James and Kendall~~~

James looked at the picture after he took the book from Kendall. He was right. She could totally be Tori.

"How can she be in LA?" Kendall asked.

"She is an amazing singer, dancer and actress. She's been doing this stuff with her mom for years before she died. She could get anywhere in the music business." James answered, still looking at the pictures.

'_I can't believe Tori's in LA! I can finally make it all up to her.'_ James thought.

"She must be amazing! I just know something gonna happen between us." Kendall said, daydreaming of a bunch of future happenings between him and Skylar.

James' eyes snapped from the book and he glared at Kendall. Not really a jealousy glare, more as a don't-even-think-about-moving-in-on-my-younger-sister-or-I-will-personally-hurt-you glare. When he noticed the look he was getting and quickly stopped daydreaming and got back to the matter at hand.

"So if Tori or Skylar or whatever her name is, is in LA, why didn't she call you or something to tell you?" Kendall questioned.

"When I left, we didn't really have a good ending. She was pissed I was going to be leaving Minnesota and told her at late notice. Then she cried for hours in my arms and told me she'd miss me. I felt really bad that she cried all that time for me. I wish I could do all over again and not leave." James said, sadly realizing that he could have avoided her hating him.

"Well, that might explain why she blew her top off last night." Kendall said. At that moment, Logan and Carlos came in talking and noticed their unhappy faces of their friends.

"What's up, guys? Why do you look so sad?" Logan asked first.

"Yea, it looked like someone died in here." Carlos said.

James and Kendall looked up and told them the whole story. They were surprised that James kept something from them, they usually tell each other everything, but he did have a good reason for it.

"So James has an adopted sister who hates his guts and is in LA?" Carlos said, trying to remember all this at the same time.

"Who wants nothing to do with him now that she's here?" Logan added, trying to process it too.

"Yeah, well I don't know that for sure. I mean she didn't talk to me when I saw her at the smoothie place because she didn't recognize me." James said, knowing what they said is true, but not wanting to believe it.

"James, you know what they're saying is true." Kendall said in his leadership voice.

"Well, now that this part of Family Feud is over, Gustavo said he wants us at the studio to work on dance moves today." Logan said, walking to the door.

The guys followed Logan to the Big Time Rush Mobile and drove to the studio. The ride there was silent as everyone contemplated over the news they got from James.

~~~Sky's POV~~ ~

I pulled up to an almost full parking lot and pulled up to the front of the building. I parked my car right by some shiny new Convertible. I picked up Charlie and let him go stand by the door while I get my rehearsal bag from the back.

"Mands, you ready for rehearsal?" I ask as I see Mandi sleeping in the back of the pickup truck. I reach in my bag and up out my airhorn. I push the button after placing my ear plugs in.

"AHHH! WHAT THE CHIZ, SKY!"Mandi screamed as she flipped out in the back.

"You wouldn't wake up." I said innocently.

"NEXT TIME TRY HARDER!" she yelled at me.

"You already know that won't be happening anytime soon." I told her with a small smile.

She hopped out of the truck and ran to the door. She looked down at Charlie and smiled.

"You wanna race, Charlie?" she asked him.

"Yes! I'm gonna beat ya!" Charlie said as he took a head start.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Mandi yelled and running right after him.

I rolled my eyes at the duo and ran into the building hearing laughter and screaming. I ran towards the elevators to catch it before I had to take the stairs. Charlie came in first place and Mandi was peeved.

"I won, Mommy! Auntie Mandi lost to me…again!" Charlie said victoriously.

"It's not fair! I usually win when we run in here." Mandi said with her arms crossed and pouting.

"He's five, Mands, and also very hyperactive, so stop acting 5 and start acting 15." I told her with my amused voice.

She huffed and turned the other way so I couldn't see her face. I laughed and knew what would totally get her to be happy again.

"Hey Charlie, when we go pick up Annie, do you wanna go get donuts and smoothies from Crazy Davy's Smoothies & Donuts?" I asked looking down at the now jumping five year old.

Mandi turned and smiled,"I wanna go too, Sky! You know I love going there! Please, Please, PLEASE!" she asked jumping right with Charlie.

"Sure we can and I'll buy something for _both_ of you." I said when the elevator finally dinged and the doors opened.

Mandi and I walked to Gustavo's office before we stopped. Where was Charlie gonna go so we could talk Gustavo into letting him stay? I turned to look at my little blonde boy and smiled. He looked at me and smiled. I bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Go sit in the breakroom so Mommy can talk, ok?" I whispered.

"Ok, Mommy!" he said and ran to the breakroom and already digging through the refrigerator.

"I swear sometimes I think he's yours." I told Mandi before I knocked on the door. I heard someone yell "Come in!" and opened the door slightly so Mandi and I could stick our heads in.

"Heyyooo, Godfather!" I said with Mandi.

Gustavo turned his head to see us. He instantly smiled at the sight of us…shocker. He ushered us to come in and that's exactly what we did.

"How can help my beautiful goddaughters today?" he asked.

"Kelly said you wanted to see me for some rehearsal and that you wanted to talk to me." I said with a smile.

"Yea, I do. Where my little boy that is always laughing and being cute?" Gustavo asked.

"He's in the breakroom, eating something he found in the fridge, much like Mandi." I answered.

"Yea, well maybe that talk should wait…" he said looking down.

"Gus, what did you do? I can tell by your face it isn't good." Mandi said worried.

"Well, the surprise will be here, so just wait. Uh… look at that. I gotta go…do something!" he said hastily leaving the room.

'_Uh no…doesn't look good. Just wait and see'_ I thought.

~~~BTR Boys~~~

They arrived to the packed parking lot of the studio and tried to find a space. They finally found one next to a rusty old pickup truck. Kendall was suspicious. He had never seen that truck here before.

'_Plus who would drive a pickup truck? I mean we're in LA, home of future famous and they have a pickup truck.'_ Kendall thought as the car parked and they all piled out.

They walked into the building, still silent. No one really knew what to say so they all just kept quiet until they reached the studio hallway and heard laughing and childish giggling. They all looked at each other with confused looks.

'_Ok then? What was that?'_ James thought.

'_Oh, I hope that is a little kid and not some creepy fan. Don't need more of those.' _Logan thought as they walked closer.

They walked to the end of the hallway to see a little boy and a teenager playing with their dinosaur chicken nuggets. They were really enjoying themselves. They guys stood there just watching as the two played and acted a bit like Carlos.

'_Whoa that blonde is pretty.'_ Carlos thought as he examined her with the little boy. He smiled slightly as he watched them.

'_Who are they? I've never seen them here before.'_ Kendall thought as he looked.

Their thoughts were broken to hear a door open and close shut. They saw two laughing figures; one was Gustavo and the other unknown until…

"Tori?" James asked almost instantly.

The girl turned and stopped laughing as her face turned into a small frown. She walked a bit closer to James and huffed.

"Hi, James. Long time, no talk." She said to him smugly.

"Mommy!" the small boy stopped playing and ran to the girl. She grabbed and spun him around happily.

Kendall's voice finally was found,"Um, who's Mommy?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, "Oh! You're Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows. I'm Mommy and this is my little angelic baby boy Charlie." she said.

The three boys jaw dropped after she said that.


End file.
